In a split Radio Base Station (RBS) architecture, the typical RBS consists of a Base Band Unit (BBU) and Remote Radio Heads (RRH) connected by cabling. DC power to the RRH is provided through copper cables traveling from the base station to the top of the tower or roof top. This creates a conductive path, making the active equipment at the top and the base of the site vulnerable to damage by direct lightning strikes. Lightning surge protection systems installed in front of both the BBU and the RRH must be able to withstand repeated direct lightning currents in order to protect the sensitive equipment both on the tower and in the shelter. Surge protection systems are provided to protect critical network assets from direct lightning currents, offer remote radio head surge protection and help cellular carriers maintain continuous uptime while lowering their operational expenditures. In particular, surge protection solutions may be provided to protect mobile networks using Remote Radio Head (RRH) architectures against damage from lightning strikes and provide cable management solutions for the network.